Cassel on the Hill
by Void.Of.Memory
Summary: At first, Audrey doesn't like the new guy. But soon, she is ensnared by him just as every other girl. So what happenes when the new guy starts to notice her back? Three parts, T for language and some subject.
1. Chapter 1

"And then you'd just leave them there." Laura finished, gesturing wildly.

Audrey looked up from her pre-cal textbook to give her friend a strange look. "Laura that is honestly –"

She stopped. Just over her friend's shoulder, a dark sharp was walking over the crest of Wallingford's slight hill. Audrey knew from the jaunty stride and raven-black hair who it was. Cassel Sharpe- her heart skipped a beat as his name drawled in her mind, just like the way it had when he had first introduced himself. The red head could remember that math class quiet well. There had been more than a few sighs that had escaped the lips of the girls and at least two from Audrey's circle of friends. Audrey had just shaken her head in bafflement at their immediate infatuation. Then the notes had begun to be passed. It seemed that the girls of her pre-cal class found that fact that "He's so tan! Do you think he's foreign?" And "His eye's are so dark! I bet he get's into lots of trouble!" too interesting to wait until break.

By the time the bell rang Audrey was leaning towards who and what she thought this Cassel was, but tried her best to reserve her judgment: maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Uh, Audrey?"

Audrey tore her eyes from the boy and looked back at her friend. How long had she paused for? "Th-that's a horrible idea. Geez Laura." Audrey shook her head like she had meant to stop in the middle of her sentence. Laura, although quite use to her ideas getting shot down, still looked slightly crestfallen and turned to look at her phone. Audrey took the opportunity to glance back at Cassel. He was now surrounded by a group of sophomore jocks. While Cassel seemed to be doing nothing suspicious, every few second, one of the jocks who wasn't talking would scan the area. It made the whole affair seem like the group was doing an arms deal.

No, it wasn't until the end of the second class that Audrey decided what Cassel was- a player. Girls, chatting them all up with that drawl of his, surrounded him as long as they could before their teacher started to teach. He would flash his crooked smile whenever he caught one of them looking at him and the girls would giggle like he just told a joke. And by the end of that class of watching him pull his moves, and although she had firmly decided he wasn't much more than a low-life player, she also realized that she had not evaded his net of attraction.

"Hey, aren't you done yet?" Laura demanded suddenly, eyes still glued to her Blackberry.

"What?" The redhead asked, feeling as if she had just missed something. Her attention was still mostly on Cassel and the jocks- he had just accepted an envelope. The jocks were making it like a drug deal was gong down, but Cassel looked like tucking an envelop into his jacket's inner pocket was the most natural thing in the world.

"Your homework." Laura spoke slowly, teasing her friend. "Are you. Almost. Done?"

"Oh right." Audrey glanced down into her lap. She had forgotten about her text and her pencil had rolled off the page.

"We were suppose to meet Cassie and them in the dinning hall like, five minutes ago." Laura tapped her friend's homework. "Come on."

Audrey looked back at Cassel, who was alone and. Her heart quickened as he started down the hill her in direction. "I've got three questions left. You go ahead." She murmured. Wait; did he just smile at her? Audrey quickly lowered her head.

"But you can finish it later." Laura replied, confused. "You'll have a ton of time after dinner."

Audrey, her gaze still lowered, shook her head. "I've got to finish the chem review, plus there's the French verb work sheet." She forced herself not to look up.

"As if those won't take you five minutes." Laura grumbled.

Audrey couldn't resist any longer. She looked up again, but this time she caught Laura's expression. Her blond friend was grinning like a fool.

"Never mind." Laura snickered gleefully. "I get why you don't wanna leave." She stood and threw a glance over her shoulder. "Looks like he's coming this way. See ya later!"

With a giggle, Laura took off towards the dinning hall leaving Audrey who was beginning to panic.

"Okay, don't look up." She muttered to herself. "Keep calm, do your math."

The red head refocused her eyes on the problem. _Draw the parabola for the equation –x__2__1/6__x+2. Well, if there's a –x__2__, then- _

"Hey, is that the math homework that's due tomorrow?"

Audrey felt like she was going to puke. Or pass out. Maybe both.

He-hey Cassel. And yeah, it is." Her mind, usually capable of maintaining small talk for hours was strangely blank.

"I'm glad you remembered my name Audrey." He grinned as he returned the courtesy. Butterflies started flapping about in the red head's stomach.

Two gears finally clicked in her head and Audrey formed a question. "Are you done yet?"

"Not even close." He laughed. "I'm kinda stuck on a question. You?"

"Um, yeah, I'm nearly finished." She stammered. _Get a hald of yourself Audrey! _She mentally scolded_. He probably does this to every girl. _But she couldn't help it. The way he was holding her gaze, the way the light danced across his skin, the way his voice was lighter then usually.- a part of her was screaming that this was only for her. "Do you want some help?" She asked after a few seconds of waffling back and forth.

"I thought you'd never ask." He flopped down beside, grinning that crooked grin.

The breeze lifted then, messing his hair slightly. Audrey caught the scent of something sweet, but spicy and it made her slightly lightheaded.

"So, um, which one are you having trouble with?" Aubrey breathed, trying not to show how flustered she was.

Cassel scooted closer and leaned over, making their shoulders almost touch. Audrey could make out the darker lines of his skin beneath his white dress shirt. Maybe there was something to his foreign-ness.

"Let's see…" He murmured as he pushed up his sleeves. "It's this one." He tapped one of the questions Audrey had finished a few minutes ago. She quickly re-read the question.

"Okay, so it's asking you to find the equation of the parabola using these two points." She pointed to the small graph. "So first you gotta find the slope."

"Wait, would I use that 'Y2-Y1 over X2-X1' thing?" He asked.

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Oh okay." He pulled the edge of the book towards him, brushing her leg slightly. Audrey felt as if her leg had just been shocked. "Then I'd use an X and a Y to isolate for b?"

"That's right!" Audrey smiled at him. 'See, you didn't really need my help." She watched his intense stare as he worked out the question in his head. Abruptly, he turned, stopping just as their faces were only inches apart.

"Or maybe," he suggested, "You're just a really good teacher"

Audrey's mind went blanker than it ever had before. All she could see, Cassel's fathomless eyes and their piercing gaze, blocked out any other thought. His eyes flickered down to her lips before raking slowly back up to her eyes.

"Maybe you're just a good student." She choked out, hoping her voice wasn't as uneven as she heard it.

He chuckled and leaned back, letting the fog in Audrey's mind clear. She breathed a quite sigh of relief.

"Hey, if I go grab my book, think you could help me with the rest of the questions?" He asked casually. "I'll make you a mocha latte. I can make a mean mocha latte." He added as if that was the deal-clincher. He flashed his crooked smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I have to go." Audrey shook her head, feeling buzzed. "I'm already late."

The smile dropped slightly with disappointment, but quickly recovered. "Oops, didn't mean to keep you. Where are you going? I'll walk you there." He offered.

Audrey's butterflies were replaced by something warm and fuzzy. "It's not a problem. And yeah, I'd like an escort. I'm going to the dinning hall."

"Great." Cassel jumped to his feet, taking her book bag with him. "Need a hand?" He held out this other hand chivalrously.

"Thanks." Audrey smiled again and took it. He pulled her up easily and she wondered exactly how much muscle was contained under his skin. The brief contract left her hands tingling under her glove. Audrey could have sworn he hadn't wanted to let go.

They walked a few steps before the wind came up again, blowing about their hair. Cassel reached out and wrapped a loose strand around his finger.

"So is this real?" He asked, seeming to be only half joking.

"Oh come on!" Audrey laughed and pulled her head so the lock slid from his grasp. "Do you see any roots?"

Cassel, who Audrey hadn't noticed was slightly taller than she was, took a quick look. "Not that I can tell." He grinned. "Maybe you really are a part of the dying ginger breed."

"I prefer to think of it was auburn." She said with a toss of her head. "So what were you doing with those jocks? They don't seem like your type."

"You're right, I usually go for the skinny science geeks." He agreed without a hint of a smile.

Audrey bumped him with her hip. "Come one, I'm being serious!'

"Alright, alright. It's just an extracurricular activity I'm doing." He paused. "Wait, now it's sounds like I'm running a brothel."

"A little yeah."

"I swear that's not it." He frowned. Audrey noticed that somehow, even his frown was crooked. "That might be something worth looking into though."

At Audrey's gasp, he quickly retracted his statement. "That was a joke. This school seems to be taking away everyone's sense of humor." He added the last part under his breath. Then he cleared his throat. "No, it's just a little something I do for extra cash. Pardon me if I can't thread my shoes with hundred dollar bills."

Audrey frowned. She wasn't anywhere close to being one of the richest families, but neither was she among the poorest. Solidly middle class at Wallingford, though anywhere else, the words "Rich princess" had followed her. "It's not like we can do that." She murmured, hoping it didn't make her sound like a brat.

"Aw, did Daddy not let you use his Platinum card this weekend?" Cassel cooed. Audrey knew he meant it as a joke, but it still stung. She hated being "One of the rich kids" as much as that was petty. She frowned again and turned away from her now confused escort.

"Hey, I didn't mean it." Cassel apologized from over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just figured that with your leather bag and matching shoes…" He trailed off, realizing he probably wasn't making it any better.

Audrey sighed and turned back to him. "It's okay. I just don't like to talk about that sort of thing. It's not my choice to be rich, you know?"

Cassel nodded slightly. They had reach the doors for the hall and Audrey didn't want to go.

"I can take my stuff from here. Thanks for carrying it." She smiled reluctantly.

"No problem." He grinned again. This time though, it seemed more genuine than usual, shooing away any hurt feelings his previous comment had made. "So about that mocha latte…" His voice was boyishly hopeful.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Audrey matched his tone. "I'll see you later Cassel."

"Yeah, see ya." He gave her one last winning smile before pushing open the heavy doors for her.

The mess hall was an explosion of noise after the quiet of outside. Audrey spotted her friends right away and bee lined over to their table.

"OMG, was that Cassel Sharpe, THE Cassel Sharpe?" Brooke, Audrey most girly friend, gushed when she arrived at the table.

"Yeah." Audrey muttered. It had started, and she wasn't even sitting yet. She dumped her stuff beside her, remembering just then how obsessed her friend was.

"You're almost as red as your hair." Laura commented sassily, as if Audrey's hair was the only point of comparison in the large hall. "What happened after I left?"

A chorus of "What?!" and "Excuse me?!" circled the table.

'Nothing happened." Audrey replied, just as feisty. "For something to happen, there would have had to be a date first, and for the guy to be single."

The whole table went quiet. For a moment, Audrey wondered if she had gone too far. Then Cassie pulled an ice cube from her drink and handed it to Laura.

"Need some ice for that burn?" She asked quietly.

The table erupted in laughter, but to Audrey's ears, something was missing. Cassel's laugh, she realized. She glanced over at the door, but they had long since shut. The red head wondered if he was still standing there, watching her through the doors with the strange, piercing gaze he had, She didn't mind being watched in it was Cassel who was doing the watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup my readers? The second part of three. Thanks to any one and everyone who's read this. And a double thanks to those who've reviewed it! Heck, take a highfive too! Cassel and Audrey belong to Holly Black. Happy readings.**

* * *

Audrey was beginning to lose faith. When Cassel had proposed getting a mocha latte together, she had figured they'd do it the next day so. It had been the better part of a week, and Cassel hadn't said a word to her since he had let him standing at the doors of the dining hall. At first, Audrey thought she had wounded his pride or some sort of silly male logic by leaving him there. By the third day without a word, the red head had decided she must have completely trashed his ego to the point that the only way he could recover it was to chat up every other girl in math. Because that's what Audrey saw him do. The feelings of disgust and irritation were come back, along with mild horror that she had ever let herself be seduced by his charm or his looks or those eyes.

It was now officially a week since their encounter, Audrey, having woken up feeling more irritated by Cassel's existence than usual that morning, hurried into class five minutes early like she always did. But as soon as she got into the class she froze. Cassel, instead of sitting with his "groupies" (actually, he wouldn't have usually been there this early) was perched on the desk in front of hers, facing the back of the class. Audrey took a breath and continued to walk. He hands started to sweat under her gloves and she mentally scolded herself. _No need to be so nervous. _She told herself. Her feet were resisting anyway as she made her way to her seat. The small trip seemed like an impossibly long journey.

She meant, of course, to be silent in her approach, and hopefully sneak up on the Sharpe boy. But, as always when she got nervous, her body didn't exactly follow orders. She was only one desk away when she tripped over nothing and accidentally kicked the mental chair, making enough noise that Cassel looked up from his notebook.

"Hey Audrey." Cassel grinned wickedly, closing his book. From the corner of her eye, the red head noticed a few of the "Sharpe groupies" stop short in the doorway as they saw what was happening.

"Hello Cassel." She hoped her voice wasn't as lame as it sounded in her head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his shaggy, midnight hair. "Yeah, I was being a bit of a jerk before, huh…" He glanced up at her for a moment as if he expected her to respond.

The caught Audrey off-guard. Was he really asking for her opinion? "A bit." Her mouth was getting dry.

"Well, to make up for it, let's do that mocha latte. Tonight?"

From zero to sixty, just like that. "Um, sure." She paused. "Do you need any more help with the homework?" Audrey mentally kicked herself.

He laughed again but it sounded a bit fake. "Nah, I'm good. Let's just forget about school tonight. Meet me on the hill at 8:00. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Audrey blurted out a bit too loud. The groupies turned and gave her a death glare, all in sync, before going back to their mirror and phones. "Yes, that's fine." She repeated more quietly.

Cassel flashed his genuine smile. "Great. I'll see you later."

Audrey blinked. "Where are you going? We still have math."

He gestured behind him with a sharp jab of his thumb. "Back to my spot. I can't take Jerry's desk forever, although I don't think he would mind switching."

Audrey turned to look; Jerry, the class math-nerd, was sitting in Cassel's spot, surrounded by the groupies. He looked equal parts pleased and terrified. It might have been the way Groupie #7 was leaning over the desk to talk to her friend behind her, her shirt open one button too many.

"Yeah, maybe you should switch back." Audrey mock-whispered. 'Jerry might burst into tears if Mandy gets any closer."

Cassel nodded seriously. "And he'd be too distracted to answer every question and Mr. Lungrine would have to ask someone else. Like me!" He added, horrified.

Audrey giggled. A real giggle. So much for her disgust.

He grinned again and picked up his book. "Come on Jerry!" He called across the class. "Time to switch back."

Jerry nodded, wide eyed, and gave one last look down Mandy's shirt before half-running to his spot. Audrey just kept her head down. She could hear the groupies pining for Cassel already- and she didn't want them to see her smile.

* * *

The rest of the day passed monotonously. It was a good thing had no tests or quizzes that day. She almost walked into the wrong class twice. The sound of Cassel's voice, which she had been trying to forget, the voice he used when they were alone, kept creeping into her mind. She hoped things wouldn't get too weird. Audrey wasn't the type of person who really should consume caffeinated stuff- she got too hyper for her liking.

At lunch, she tried to hide her nervous excitement best she could but as always, her friends noticed.

"What's up with you Audrey?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, have you been in the liquor chocolate stash again?" Cassie piped up from the other side of the table. "'Cause those are for emergencies only."

Audrey shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She insisted.

"Baby girl, 'fine' is just a four letter word for 'Everything is all wrong'." Brooke sighed, giving the red head a pointed look.

"I'm alright." The brunette opened her mouth again, but Audrey raised a hand. "Seriously. I'm just a bit tired, that's it."

Brooke still looked worried and Laura shook her head.

"Come on. Is it Cassel?"

Audrey's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright, you got me." She sighed and all the girls leaned closer. "I'm going for a mocha latte with him tonight."

The whole table squealed.

"No way!" Jasmine gushed. "That's freakin' awesome!"

"How did he ask?" Brooke demanded.

"I thought you were over him?" Kaylee said, totally confused.

"I thought I was too," Audrey agreed. 'But then he asked me in math, and I don't know. It just felt right."

Brooke nodded. 'That's a good sign. Now. What are you going to wear?"

Audrey's heart dropped. She hadn't thought about that.

Her friend caught he sudden look. "Don't worry baby girl. I'll get you fixed up."

"Oh, that's okay Brooke!" Audrey laughed. "I'll just go as I usually do. It's not a real date anyway."

"What you 'usually do' is nothing." Brooke muttered sullenly. The fashionista hated missing out on a chance to do some one up.

"Leave her alone Brooke." Kaylee shot back. "If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to."

"You look good the way you are now anyway Audrey." Laura nodded. "But it's suppose to be cold, so bring a sweater or something."

The red head nodded. As much as she loved her friends, she did get tired of them sometimes. She knew how to get ready for something like this- it wasn't the first time. "Thanks girls." Quickly, she groped about her mind for a different subject. "Anyone know anything about the secret Interpol concert this Friday?"

Cassel didn't come up for the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

"Crap! Crap crap crap." Audrey shouted at her empty dorm room. "I am so late…" It was 7:58 and Audrey anywhere close to being ready to leave. She had changed twice before deciding on the new t-shirt she had gotten last weekend and a pair of jeans, though she still hadn't found her jacket. It was a good thing her roommate had left twenty minutes before. Taylor liked the room to be quite at all times.

"Okay, I'm good." The red head threw down the straightener she had been using to curl her hair, ripping the cord from the wall with a snap. "I'm leaving right now."

She took one last look around the room to see if she could find her jacket, but couldn't spot it anywhere. "I'll be fine, I won't freeze." She muttered, trying to convince her self, knowing the minute she stepped from the heated dorms, she'd be cold. She jogged from the building, doing her best to keep her hair intact and move quickly. . Audrey was never late- where had the time gone? She had been doing a written response for French when all of a sudden it was 7:35. That's when the butterflies had started. Now they were like hawks.

The grass was already slippery with frost. All the clouds had gone and the stars glittered like diamond chips. The cold hit her like a shock, but it helped clear her head, her breath puffing out in a grey mist. The school looked so forbidding in the dark, the upward facing lights on the group casted strange shadows and made the windows like mirrors. The walk over to the hill seemed to take twice as long, but be half the distance. When Audrey finally got there, her heart stopped. Somebody was already there, lying on the ground. Unmoving. She swallowed and took a deep breath. The chance that it really was a dead body was pretty slim, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be someone who had passed out for some reason or another. It wouldn't be the first time she had found someone like this.

Suddenly, the figure sat up. Audrey let out a loud yelp and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What?" Cassel's voice yelled from the figure. "Audrey? Is that you?"

_Cassel. It was just Cassel_. The red head took a few deep breaths to calm her down before walking over to where he was sitting up.

"Yeah, you just surprised m, that's all." She murmured. Something about the chill of the night made her want to whisper.

"Oh, sorry!" Cassel apologized sincerely. "I was just looking at the stars."

Audrey looked up automatically. They were quite exceptional tonight and she took her time identifying her favourite constellation.

"Hey, sit down," Cassel laughed after a moment, patting the tartan blanket he was sitting on. "I don't bite."

Audrey gave a bit of a nervous laugh. What was wrong with her? She had barely said a word. It probably had to do with how cold she was. Cassel had the insight to bring a big sweater and he looked quite warm. She sat just out of reach, hugging her knees into her chest.

"How do I know you don't bite? Maybe that's what you brought me here for." The redhead babbled. _What am I saying…?_

"Nah,' Cassel shook his head seriously. "I wouldn't do something like that to someone so pretty." There was a slight pause before he laughed again.

Audrey blinked. "Thanks, I think." She gave her own laugh before moving a bit closer.

"I did bring the mocha lattes though." He hoisted a large thermos from his other side. "But I forgot cups." He added sheepishly.

Somehow, the small mundane act relaxed Audrey slightly. "That's just less dishes to wash later."

He nodded, his hair blending in with the rest of the night, giving him a spectral appearance. 'Not that I'm gong to be doing them anyways. I borrowed this from the dining hall ladies." He unscrewed the lid and passed it to her. "You actually talk to them?" Audrey asked, surprised. She took a sip of the drink- the velvety, half coffee, half chocolate was hot but so good. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Thanks. Black coffee and powdered hot chocolate plus a bunch of sugar." Audrey took another sip before passing it back. "And yeah. They have a thing for starving high school boys."

Audrey loved the way he threw the thermos back like he was drinking something a lot stronger. The line of his throat drew her eyes and she had to pull herself away. "That's strange; they hate the girls. Or maybe it's just my group of friends."

He looked at her over the rim of the container. For some reason, it made her draw a sharp breath. Her chest was starting to feel tight. "What did you do that could have made them hate you?"

Audrey thought for a moment. "It could have been when Brooke filled a soup bowl full of ketchup and Jell-o. Or when Kaylee knocked over the all of the pre-filled juice cups.

Cassel burst out laughing. It was as smooth as the mocha and light as the moon. "That might be it. Just maybe."

There was a bit of silence as Audrey accepted the thermos back and drank some more. It was getting cold but it was still enough to warm her up. She gave another envious glance at Cassel's sweater. The red head had meant it to be sneaky, but Cassel intercepted her look.

"Are you cold?" He asked quietly. His voice had taken back the tone he used the first time they had been alone. She shivered but not entirely from the cold.

"A bit yeah." She replied, just as quietly.

"Here." He pulled of the sweater and handed it to her. "I'm pretty warm anyway."

She accepted it gratefully. It held his body head and that exotic smell of his. She put it on and rewrapped her arms around her knees. She could have swooned.

"Better?" His voice was even lower now and Audrey inched closer just to hear him.

"Yeah." She breathed. The air escaped in a puff of white. "Thanks."

They were both pretty much in the center of the blanket now. Cassel was sitting with his legs out, weight on his hands. Audrey still had her arms around her torso. They were barely a foot apart now, thought they had started for than triple that distance.

"What the rest of this?" He offered. "There's only a bit left." His teeth flashed as he spoke.

"No, that's okay." She smiled. "You go ahead."

He lifted the thermos in a toast and threw it back. The v-neck of the shirt he had on now exposed his collar bone. Audrey wondered is his skin was as smooth as it appeared. A buzz interrupted her thoughts and she pulled her phone from its pocket. It was from Brooke. _How's it going bbg? ;)_

The red head sighed to herself and put the phone on her left side, away from Cassel though not before noting the time; it was almost 9. She had to go.

The silence of the night was numbing, almost surreal. It was like they were in their own bubble, scented of mocha and Cassel.

"Hey Cassel?" Audrey started, turning back to face him.

She immediately forgot what she was going to say. Her mind was suddenly blank, void of anything. He had moved in so close they were almost touching. His eyes were huge and she could see veins of purple shooting through his dark brown irises. He kept glancing down to her lips, then back up to hold her gaze. The red head noticed his hand he had put closer to her was shaking slightly. Audrey suddenly became aware of an enormous effort, like she was trying to hold back a waterfall. She squeezed her eyes tight and had to force herself to breath.

"What's wrong?" He murmured. His voice was so dark that it seemed to be born of the night She felt her heart skip.

"I-" What was wrong? There was something, some desire, that was burning it's way through h her veins. But what was it?

She opened her eyes and found Cassel had shifted his body towards her more, his hand skill shaking, but now it was inches from her face, hesitating.

"You can tell me.' He whispered. And Audrey felt she could. She could tell him her worst secrets and he'd keep them safe.

"I can't decide if I should kiss you or not."

The confession came from Audrey's lips before she could stop it. Cassel froze, the stars reflected in his eyes. Slowly, so slowly, his hand stretched out and touched her face, His glove was cold against her cheek, but she could feel some warmth leaking though. She leaned into it and raked her eyes up to his- and Audrey made her decision.

They both rushed forward at the same time, Cassel's hand sliding lower to grasp her neck and Audrey shifting to be as close as possible. Their lips met, her mouth half open. He tasted like black coffee with too much sugar and that exotic spice she couldn't name. The feeling that her veins were burning under her skin, that her skin would turn to ash became consuming.

Just as quickly as they had moved, they broke apart. Audrey's breath came in short gasps though the kiss hadn't been that long. Maybe it had been from the effort in the kiss- like they were both trying to occupy the same space. Cassel had his hands clenched into fists so hard that his knuckles were white, though his eyes were gently shut.

"C-Cassel?" She didn't want to break the silence, but he was so pale all of a sudden. She reached out and placed her hand on one of his fits, He visibly relaxed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Cassel nodded, eyes still closed. "Yep. I'm fine.

She wasn't convinced and lightly rubbed his knuckles. "I have to go. My room mate gets mad if I wake her up and by this point she'll be in bed."

His eyes were still shut. _Open them Cassel _Audrey thought violently_. Please._

"Okay." He murmured, only his mouth moved.

"Thanks for the latte." Audrey stood as gracefully as she could "Oh, your sweater…" She didn't want to take it off.

"Keep it." He mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow.

The red head could tell when she was being dismissed. She thanked him again and made her way back across the frozen lawn. She knew full well that Cassel had gotten inside her head like no other boy before. Only this time, she wondered if it was a good thing.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know, please!**


End file.
